Halloween cliches and sexy vampires
by SaikaMasaomi
Summary: Naruto and Gaara break into a deserted mansion on a dare. It would have been easy, if not for the fact that is supposed to be haunted. Not being scared easily, he writes it off as a myth, but then strange things started happening. He just can't seem or get these glowing red eyes out of his head. Sasunarusasu, vampirism, rated t, maybe nejigaa.


A/N: So this is the first of three chapters. A new chapter will be posted every Halloween.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto

WARNING: Sasunarusasu, lemons, cursing, and vampirism.

A blond blur darted down the hall accompanied by the sound of the bell. He rushed up to his locker, quickly twisting the dial on the lock. He had to hurry, do this before they came, or else he would be late.

He felt a cruel hand grip his shoulder. He winced, that was going to bruise. One of them leaned in closer, his stinking breath on the back of my neck. "Well Uzumaki Naruto" he roughly trundle me around, pushing me into my locker with a loud clang.

"Running away like a coward" the large one, Kiba, laughed rudely, the rest of his cronies laughing with him.

"I-I'm not a coward" Naruto said defiantly, looking Kiba in the eye. No matter how much, or how often he was bullied, he would never loose his pride. He had made a promise, years ago, when this all started, that he would never loose sight of his true self, no matter how bad things get.

"Yes" Kiba mocked. "Your nothing but a coward" he laughed. I narrowed my eyes in frustration. I can't believed I was once friends with him. I can't believe used to be my best friend. I misjudged his character so much.

"Alright" I growled, hate in my eyes. "What do you want, I need to leave like, now." I didn't have time for this. I had to leave to pick Jiraya up from the airport. I couldn't afford to be late.

He looked at me angrily, "that isn't anyway to talk to a senior, boy." He glared at me, turning slightly and motioning for Shino and Choji to hold down my arms. Like Kiba they were once my friends. I used to be one of the most popular students in class, until the incident. After the incident I became a pariah, no one wanted to be seen anywhere close to me.

"If you're so" he spat out the word like poison "brave, then go to the mansion' and graffiti something, take a picture, than maybe I'll believe you"

Their fingers squeezed my skin uncomfortably tight, nails digging in to my arms painfully. My back dug into the textured surface of the locker. Kiba reared his fist, connecting it painfully with my face. My head snapped backwards, head connecting with the locker so hard that spots clouded my vision. I felt warm blood trickle down my face from my nose. Through tear blurred vision, I saw Kiba bring his arm back, bringing it forward harshly, this time on my stomach. I coughed violently, as he continued punching, blows raining on my body like bricks.

It distantly heard a shout, and felt Shino and Choji wrenched away from me, leaving me to slump to the floor. I heard some muffled thumps, then slender, pale arms slid under my body, pulling me against a strong chest. I groaned, feeling my bruises pressed.

I began to feel sick as I felt myself being lifted upwards. My vision began to blacken around the edges, as I slowly lost consciousness.

Groaning, I struggled to open my eyes and sit up. I looked around tiredly, I was in Gaara's room. Gaara was my best friend, he was the only one who stayed with me after the incident. We had formed a strong bond, and we hardly did anything without each other.

I heard the door open, and Gaara walked in. He ran a hand tiredly through his short red hair tiredly. He walked farther into his room, sitting on the bed next to me. "How are you feeling?" He asked, his voice betraying just how tired he really was, he must have spent all night taking care of me. "Thirsty" I rasped, wincing as I felt my throat tear. He stood up and left the room.

I looked around, he must have redone his room again. Every month Gaara re does his room with a different theme, this months was Halloween. His walls were painted a creamy orange color, except for the wall across from his bed, which was painted black with chalkboard paint. His bed was cast iron and black, with a soft comfy mattress and black sheets with white accents. It looked expensive, but what else was he supposed to do with his inheritance?

The door opened and Gaara came back in, handing me a large glass of water which I drank from greedily. Gaara changed my bandages quickly, then flopped down next to me and fell asleep.

I, however, stayed awake. I couldn't stop thinking about what Kiba had said. Is this really the only way to prove my worth? I can't believe it. The mansion, huh?

"I can't believe you persuaded me to do this." Gaara sighed, handing me a lock pick. I smirked, sticking my flashlight in my mouth so I could use both hands. Within seconds the large cast iron gate swung open.

"Yup" I laughed. "Still got it." I slid through the gate and got my first clear, look at the mansion. It was absolutely... breathtaking.

The large moon silhouetted the ginormous mansion, the towers and gables contrasting against the white moon. "It's beautiful" I breathed. Smiling.

Gaara walked up to stand next to me. "Yeah."

My smile melted off my face at the thought of our task. "Come on" I motioned to Gaara to follow me. We walked up the long paved drive, watching the cracked pavement under my feet. I could feel myself getting more and more nervous the closer we got to the mansion.

The large wooden door swung open with a loud creak. The sound caused a violent shiver to go down my spine. We stepped inside, and the door shut behind us with a loud thump.

Gaara turned around and tested the door. "Locked" he said simply. Turning around and walking further into the mansion. I swear, Gaara was never scared of anything. It was actually kind of unnerving.

I followed Gaara further into the house. You could tell that it had once been a beautiful building, but it was now in a horrible state of disrepair. Some of the window had been broken and then boarded up by some Good Samaritan but most were just broken. The once polished and wooden floors were right and rotted. The wallpaper was peeling, coming off in sheets, and exposing the dos colored wood behind it. Everything looked to be in horrible condition. A chandelier swung unsteadily from the ceiling.

"Woah" I breathed. The castle like mansion had an air of silent superiority to it, like it was just biding its time until it would be great again.

I heard a loud crack and felt Gaara tackle me from behind and land on top of me. I heard a ear-shattering crash behind me. The chandelier had fell, shards of crystal were spread out all over the floor.

Gaara shakily got off me. "Damn this is creepy" I muttered unsteadily, getting to my feet.

"It's cliche as hell, that's what it is." Gaara grumbled. I grinned.

"True. Classic horror movie set" i motioned all around us, "classic horror movie characters" i motioned to us.

Gaara snorted. "If your going to yell 'Ghost' every time a floorboard creaks I'm leaving."

"You know I hate ghosts"

I laughed. "Let's get going, we need to set up the camera also" Gaara nodded, lifting the expensive camera carefully out of his messenger bag. It was brand new, Gaara had brought it for this occasion. I was excited. And what made it even better was that it was Halloween. This was perfect.

Gaara and I walked down the halls, camera in hand. I was making stupid commentary, that was hilarious (in my opinion, Gaara thinks it's stupid) and Gaara was simply following me, chuckling every so often.

We came a door set into a set of stairs. With baited breath I opened the door. And screamed. "Oh god! Not the towels!" I snorted and shut the door. "This is getting kinda boring." I turned to Gaara, "do you think we should leave?"

But before Gaara could answer, he stopped, because a dark shape appeared behind him. He must have seen something in my expression.

The redhead groaned deeply. "It's behind me isn't it?" He sighed, "I knew this would happen. It's a fucking cliche"

I stood stock still, I wasn't scared very easily, but the glowing red eyes in front of me were fucking unnerving.

For the first time in my life, I was terrified.

A/N: hope you liked it, a new chapter will be added every Halloween.

~SaikaMasomi


End file.
